1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and more particularly to a liquid crystal display having a display screen extending out of a casing.
2. Description of Related Art
An LCD has advantages of portability, low power consumption, and low radiation, and has been widely used in various portable information products such as notebooks, personal digital assistants (PDAs), video cameras and the like. A typical LCD includes a casing and a liquid crystal panel accommodated in the casing. The liquid crystal panel includes a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate, a color filter (CF) substrate opposite to the TFT substrate, a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the two substrates, and a sealant surrounding the liquid crystal layer. The sealant is coated on a peripheral region of the TFT substrate, and is sandwiched between the two substrates. The two substrates and the sealant cooperatively define a space for accommodating the liquid crystal layer. Silver beads are provided at an outside of the sealant, and electrically connect the two substrates.
The LCD may be used in an environment where temperatures alternate between hot and cold. Under such conditions, shadows may appear at a periphery of a display area of the liquid crystal panel. This problem is commonly known as the black-sun phenomenon. In addition, slight corrosion may also appear at the positions where the silver beads are located. Thus the display quality of the LCD is impaired.
What is needed, therefore, is an LCD which can overcome the described limitations.